


End

by beforeclocks



Series: Sherlock 100 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Reichenbach, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes an end can spark a beginning. But it is still, ultimately, an ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Sherlock 100 table

The Final Problem. The End. Death.

Although it is not the end for Sherlock - it is, in some ways, only the beginning; the beginning of his fight against the web Moriarty spent years spinning - he knows that everything will be different from now on. Even if he does manage to complete this monumental challenge by himself, things can never go back to the way they were. Before Moriarty. 

And anyway, Sherlock doesn't think he wants it to be the way it was pre-Moriarty, because that was essentially pre-John and Sherlock definitely doesn't want to live like he used to, without John. Not now he has seen what life can be like. With a flatmate. With someone who understands. With John.

No, Sherlock knows everything will be different. They will have to start again. A new beginning will follow this dramatic end, much like a sequel to your favourite novel, when he goes back. If he goes back. To John.


End file.
